happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First and Fort-Most
First and Fort-Most is the Season 31 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, the town splits up thanks to Pranky and engages in a war. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Josh *Patriot *Giggles *Splendid *Devious Appearances *Lumpy *Scotty *Flippy *Cuddles *Toothy *Petunia *Ale *Bella *Crafty *Drama *Deeka *Spoke *Kivila *001 *Double A *Howdy *Russell Plot Crowds of people gather at a dinner theater for entertainment. As Double A tries flirting with Drama the stage manager, Pranky gets on stage. He begins by making an offensive joke about boys, causing them to get offended but the girls to laugh. The opposite happens when he makes a joke about girls. In only a matter of seconds, the two gender groups start attacking each other. The conflict has worsened to the point where the town is split into two factions: each for one of the gender groups. Later, Splendid and Devious come to the theater. Pranky comes up on stage and makes a joke about heroes and villains, causing the two to fight. As a result, the town is split into two more factions. Pranky reads about the separation of the town and he gets an idea for a prank. Josh and the other males are seen at the bar watching sports on a TV screen. Pranky walks in and tells them that the girls think sports are lame, angering them. Walking over to the girls' side of town, Pranky tells Giggles that the boys ridicule fashion, angering her and the other girls. Finally, he tells the heroes and the villains about come-back jokes "they" made about each other. The four groups gather to city hall, yelling and throwing things. Josh, Giggles, Splendid, and Devious try thinking of a solution, then Patriot comes up and declares war. This starts off with the crowd throwing objects at Patriot, then going for each other. Toothy tries (and fails) to make Flippy flip-out. However, the girls succeed in doing this to Ale, causing her to kill the duo. As the battle rages on, Scotty blows his bagpipe, until Crafty shoves sticks of dynamite into the pipes. The boys get the upper hand when Josh makes Lumpy touch a red button, setting off a bomb under Bella and Petunia. Meanwhile, Splendid and Deeka attack a giant robot being controlled by Devious. Kivila blasts her freeze ray at Spoke and 001 melts him with the ice. Avenging this, Splendid picks up Devious' robot and smashes the villains with it. Watching from the safety of a hill, Pranky wonders if he went too far with this prank. A giant robot arm nearly crashes him, and he decides he did go too far. As Josh, Giggles, Splendid, and Devious tug on a flag, Pranky walks up and grabs a microphone. He apologizes to the survivors and admits he lied. The four factions finally decide to join forces, but in doing so they wage a war against Pranky. He tries to run off but is squashed by a tank, courtosy of Ale. Sometime later, Howdy and Russell walk into the dinner theater. Tired of his flirting and bad rapping, Drama shoves Double A onto the stage. Double A sings a rap song insulting cowboys and pirates. As a result, Howdy pulls out his pistols and Russell grabs his cutlass. Another war begins but before Double A could do anything, a bullet and Russell's cutlass fly into him. Moral "Small lies lead to big problems." Deaths #Patriot is pelted to death by numerous objects. #Ale mauls Toothy and Flippy. #Scotty is blown up by dynamite. #Bella and Petunia are killed by a bomb. #Spoke is melted after being frozen. #Kivila and 001 are crushed by Devious' robot. #Pranky is ran over by a tank controlled by Ale. #Double A is killed by a bullet and cutlass. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 31. *This episode is the first to show Double A's flirtacious side to girls. *This marks the third time Pranky regrets a prank. The first was Prank-mas and the second was Bunny Not Funny. *This episode shows that Flippy didn't flip out. *Yet again, Howdy and Russell's rivalry is explored. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes